Rigbybestie
Rigbybestie aka Rigby Bestie aka Rigby aka Rigs aka Rig aka Sonja, is a character on Di'angelo and guest stars in Regular Show. She is aply named after Rigbybestie who created Di'angelo. Description Rigby is a immortal being who has the appearance of a human, who has the ability to shapeshift. This seems to be something she acquired after meeting Di'angelo (probably from being him a lot and being exposed to Utopia's magic). She also seems to be able to change her appearance and condense/enlarge things just like Di'angelo. She can either change into an animal, change her gender (don't get dirty mind, we mean she just gend bends herself, pervs...), or she can turn into an exact mirror image of the person/animal/thing of her choosing. However, she doesn't change into anything useful, when she could, as she prefers to be cute, small, fuzzy things. Despite apparently being "immortal", Rigby has died on many occasions, but has been brought back every time (either on her own or with someone's help). Now, she tries to be more careful, as dying seems to be a horrible experience for her (since she has necrophobia). Personality Rigby is a tomboy, who acts so boyish, she even WANTS to be male. Because of this, she is usually refered to as a dude by her friends. Heck, her name is even male. She usually prefers to be male characters (Rigby, The Warden, even Di'angelo), as she hates being a female THAT much. She has a sadistic personality (has three of the four types of sadistic personality disorder), loving to watch the other characters get hurt, in trouble, and/or possibly killed. She also has somewhat a lazy, lethargic demeanor, usually falling asleep at random times (under s tree, usually, because they're shady), allowing anyone to be able to attack her, while they usually fail somehow, as she's either fully aware of the incoming attack and retaliates or she has hidden help somewhere. Rigby is also seems to hate being a human (though, she is barely one) and constantly downgrades the whole human race, as she doesn't believe they're worth anything, due to their cruelty to people like her and animals. She will act like a dog at times (despite not being a dog at the moment at times), as she has an obsession with being one and will do anything to make herself seem doglike to herself and everyone around her (which makes everyone else think there's something wrong with her). Because she has Asperger's (if you laugh, I'll kill you...), she has a hard time talking to anyone and usually only talks to Di'angelo due to her relationship with him. She seems really shy until someone really gets to know her (however, she tries to hide this usually, by acting like she's the talk of the town). Rigby's also a video game fanatic, usually seen playing one or talking about the next one she wants. She has an obsession with Clay Monsters, a Pokemon parody (because Rigbybestie irl obsesses over Pokemon). Rigby may also have skills in weaponry, mostly choosing to use machine guns, rifles, shotguns, and grenades (as those are the messiest and most effective in her opinion). A common weakness of hers is her dislike of water (yet, she likes swimming...) and will duck/hide whenever it's mentioned to be used. This is something that has been used against her many times before. She seems to have obsessions with random things (TV shows, video games, toys, etc.) and will usually base herself after those things. She also has shrines to certain people in her closet (which will get revealed at times and she seems to be truly embarrassed about it), such as cartoon males (Rigby, ) who are usually her love interests. She also has one for Di'angelo, as she has a bigger crush on him, but it's unknown how it looks, since she doesn't share that she likes him (*coughcoughoftencoughcough*). Something odd about her when she changes is that the personality/traits of the character (if she is a character that is) she is, will apply themselves to her, usually making her EXACTLY like whoever she is atm (Di'angelo, being stupid/hyper; The Warden, being sadistic(er)/evil/bossy/not knowing how to be indepenent; Rigby... same as Di'angelo, you get the point here, guy). Appearance Rigby looks like a human, if she's in normal form. She has cocoa brown skin (if you call me racist, I promise you... I just have a thing for calling colors by their names, I'm an artist, smart guy. >.>), with redish freckles on her face (there's 10 of them if she's facing forwards, however, sideways, there's only 8.), black, curly hair, and deep teal eyes. She is usually wearing a medium teal shirt, denim pants, blue and white Converses, and a backwards baseball cap with medium and deep teal on it. At times, she can wear anything else, like a white shirt with teal sleeves, that has a design of some sort on the front, a hoodie, another hoodie with one of the white shirts in the middle of the open hoodie, a jacket with a dog on the back of it, or (very rarely) a tuxedo (similar to the one Di'angelo wears). She also has a dress that Malti made for her, but she never wears it (unless she's at a ball or party of some sort), since she wants to keep her "manliness" intact. Unlike Rigbybestie in real life, she is a lot thinner and more fit. Forms Ugh... I'll do this a little while later... >< SO many forms... Trivia *She is based on Rigbybestie, the founder of this wiki and the creator of most of the Kids Channell! series, but the most famous one is Di'angelo. *This character is similar to Sonja from Di'angelo, except Sonja IS a human and has only the ability to change into animals with the Purple Heart necklace she wears. Gallery Sonja and All of Her Forms.png|Every one of her animal forms to be known of as of now. KguJHtp.png|The Warden, one of her famous male roles (currently). Sonja and Moms - Dogicorns.png|A short-lived form, Dogicorn. Rig - Happy New Year's! (avatar size).png|Rig the puppy, one of her former forms. 350px-Fists.jpg|Fists, another former form. This is another one of her famous forms. Sonja - Sub - New Version.png|Sonja the skunk, another one of her former forms. You'll Be My Little Buddy Forever!.png|Di'angelo, one of her on and off forms. Possibly, due to being him a lot, she gained some of his powers. Category:Females Category:Tomboys Category:Shapeshifters